The present invention relates to linear actuators, and more particularly, it relates to a linear actuator capable of performing a plurality of simultaneous, independent functions.
There exists a variety of linear actuators which perform differing individual functions. For example, linear actuators are currently used to provide reciprocating motion across a page for the typewriter ball on many of the current typewriters. Linear actuators may also be used to draw wires or cables connected to mechanical apparatus to perform a variety of functions.
Many of the linear actuators today, however, are believed to be limited in capability for some applications. For example, if capability of linear motion in more than one direction is desired, it is believed that some linear actuators require a reversal in the power mechanism to accommodate changes in direction. Similarly, if it is desired to perform a plurality of independent, but simultaneous operations involving movement in different directions, then a corresponding plurality of linear actuators are believed to be required.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a single linear actuator which can accommodate the performance of a plurality of independent, but simultaneous functions.